Synchronous
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Adjective. Occurring or existing at the same time. Both shared the same body, personalities put on as the situation demanded, with only one real similarity.
1. Bobby vs Detective Goren

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I went to wikipedia (which I love) and hit random article. The article that popped up was Synchronous Failure. I liked the word synchronous, so I'm using it as my inspiration. I'm touching on the same themes as in Coffee and Photographs, of Bobby vs. Goren. Enjoy and review, please.

**Synchronous**

_Synchronous. Adjective. Occurring or existing at the same time._

Detective Goren was tall, imposing, broad shouldered and tended to tower over people. He always looked very in command of everything.

Bobby was tall, too, but he was more open, the kind of big man who let himself be clambered over by kids, and he usually tried to find some way of lowering himself to see eye to eye with those around him. He looked continually unsure of himself.

Detective Goren was smart as all hell, edgy, nervous, slightly twitchy, and mildly crazy. He scared people into confessing or he made them cocky enough to slip up. He accomplished the first by slamming things on the table and yelling loudly in their faces. He did the second by playing a role, usually that of the village idiot, deliberately acting stupid so that the criminal got careless.

Bobby was intelligent, kind, caring, and frustrated with the inability to be seen or heard by the people around him. He made people confess by befriending them, understanding them, sympathizing with them.

Detective Goren could only refer to people by their proper titles and to his partner by her last name. He still wasn't sure who to trust, and it showed. He scorned a social life because he was too busy saving the city from the evils that haunted it. He felt a bit like the Shadow at times... "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows..." It was more interesting to lose himself in that evil.

Bobby was polite, unfailingly courteous, and secretly called his partner Alex in his head. He knew he could trust her with his life and his heart, but he wasn't sure how to tell her. He didn't really have a social life because he didn't think anyone wanted to spend time with him. He often worried that he was too tainted by what he saw, and strove to find ways to pull himself out of it before he became like his mother.

In general, Bobby got lost behind the heavy walls of Detective Robert Goren. He had his moments, and he made the most of them. The differences were endless, and yet both men shared the same body, personalities assumed depending on the situation and what it called for. There was only one real connecting similarity between the two, and that was that both of them were in the same relationship. Both of them were in love with Alex. And with Detective Alexandra Eames.

A/N: That last line got me thinking. Do you want me to do Alex vs. Detective Alexandra Eames? Cause I'm sure I could make that one work, too.


	2. Alex vs Detective Eames

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish... but no.

A/N: Wow, I'm so happy you guys all liked it! When I offered to do Alex v. Detective Eames I went, "Eh, maybe they'll want it. I guess I'll write it on vacation and post it when I get back in August..." and then you all asked for it, so I figured what the heck. Here you go.

**Synchronous**

Detective Eames was short, but nobody noticed. She filled up a room with her conviction and her mere presence. She looked cynical, and would be the first person you'd pick out of a crowd if you were looking for a cop.

Alex was short, and it bothered her. She wore high heels to make herself feel taller, especially around her giant of a partner. She was hard to miss, too, but because she brought a vibrancy to the room, an air of liveliness that never went overlooked, but it screamed 'look at me' in a totally different way.

Detective Eames was hard, jaded, intelligent, and strong. She backed up her partner at the drop of a hat, often playing good cop to his insane cop. She felt undervalued at times, like Goren was the only one people noticed, and she resented him for it sometimes. It wasn't easy to do what she did, but she bore up under the strain because she knew both her reputation and that of the department depended on it.

Alex was smart, strong-willed, open, and kind. She often questioned her partner's methods, wondering if he should have seen something coming or if he cared about the position he put her in with Deakins. She understood that she while she was merely a better than average cop with the ability to understand her partner when nobody else could, he was the real genius. She also understood that he couldn't work without her, and she worried about his sanity if she couldn't help him.

Detective Eames was proper, calling everyone what protocol demanded. The only times she called her partner by his first name was when she thought he needed grounding. She'd grown up in a family of cops, and she'd had regulations drilled into her head since the day she first declared she wanted to be a cop herself, including the unwritten one about not falling for your partner. It didn't matter, because she was married to the department, with no time for a boyfriend.

Alex called people what they asked her to call them. She called her partner Bobby because he reminded her of her brothers, and because she was trying to convince him that they were friends, that she cared. She knew how to handle men with badges, and she enjoyed being able to be one of the guys, even as she worried that nobody saw her as a woman. She didn't need a boyfriend, because she had Bobby, and really, after him, anyone else would be uninteresting.

Alex and Detective Alexandra Eames shared the same body about equally. Detective Eames was the persona lifted into place when she walked into work every morning, and discarded when she left. Alex was the one who took care of the home life, who liked movies, and occasionally did undercover work. The only constant between them was Bobby. Detective Robert Goren. They both loved, and it brought them closer together.

A/N: I think Alex and Det. Eames are closer together than Bobby and Det. Goren. Eh, whatever, hope you liked it.


	3. Bobby and Alex vs the Detectives

Disclaimer: Really, not mine.

A/N: I'm ba-ack! And I'm jetlagged. And I was in the first car accident of my life (don't worry, I wasn't hurt). And I have LOTS of ideas for fanfiction... Hope you like this part of it... And just to be clear, if you want me to continue, I need an idea for it. I get writers block really easily.

**Synchronous**

Together, Detective Goren and Detective Eames looked tough. It wasn't the sort of tough of Hollywood's weather-beaten cops, it was the toughness that came from a meshing of their minds, a sense that they shared one brain, and no matter how hard you tried, you'd never be able to get around it. They projected a wall, one that criminals hesitated to try for. Very few people ever dodged it, and it seemed to precede them wherever they went, and intimidating calling card.

Alex and Bobby looked comfortable. There was no other word for it. They always seemed to be able to finish each other's sentences, and they often unconsciously anticipated the other's movements. It was a familiarity like that normally seen between couples, but deeper somehow. They could be quietly in the background or laughing in the spotlight, but either way it was hard to imagine a pair more relaxed.

Detective Goren and Detective Eames were hard-hitting, uncompromising, wary, and cops, through and through. The job came first, and they threw themselves into it single-mindedly. There was an air of ruthlessness to them, one that helped them solve more cases than anyone else. They ignored commendations, because that wasn't why they did what they did.

Bobby and Alex were friendly, hard working, and honest. They collaborated, willing to share ideas and bounce them around. They made an effective undercover team because they gave off an image of being somebody's neighbor, friend, relative. Nobody worried about them, and they'd even heard old women muttering to their husbands about "that young couple, so in love."

Detective Goren and Detective Eames were two people who backed each other up and worked incredibly well together. Though Detective Goren occasionally snapped and raged around the room, for the most part they were the models of perfect detectives. He wore suits and ties, and she wore blouses and nice slacks. They were the sort of police officers that you would never expect to see outside of an official capacity.

Bobby and Alex were one person in two bodies. Even their captain realized that to split them up would be madness. They rarely argued, because arguing with yourself is pointless. They lounged, laughing at jokes and spouting random facts. Bobby usually took his jacket off half way through the day, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie. When he did, Alex would slide her feet out of her heels, and he'd smile at the sigh of relief she gave when she flattened her aching arches on the floor. They looked good in those clothes, but they could look equally at home in jeans and a t-shirt. They were the sort of cops you could see yourself running into in a grocery store.

Alex and Bobby simmered just below the surface of Detectives Goren and Eames. When one appeared, they usually drew out the other, but the reverse was true as well. Detective Goren and Detective Eames called to each other as well, and so the balance was preserved. Those that knew them well realized that even though they appeared to be so different, each one loved all the facets of the other. And that tied it all together, and kept the world as it should be.


End file.
